


homewrecker

by aestheticrobin



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Electra Heart - Freeform, Electra Heart AU, F/M, Heartbreaker, Kind of a songfic, Sex, Smut, Songfic, homewrecker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticrobin/pseuds/aestheticrobin
Summary: " i'm only happy when i'm on the runi break a million hearts just for fun "- in which jason has an encounter with the infamous homewrecker, electra heart





	homewrecker

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! woah, it's been so long since i've written a smut, and the first time i've written one with jason and artemis ,, so i decided to write an au where artemis is electra heart, the character from marina's album with the same name, where she's living as the homewrecker archetype. i got this idea 1) because i'm a hardcore marina stan lmao, and 2) because i saw a headcanon on tumblr (my fav artemis headcanon ever) saying she is the biggest marina fan so ,,
> 
> p.s. - marina doesn't exist in this story's universe, electra heart was a persona artemis created for the purpose
> 
> also ,, i can't log on tumblr (i have no idea why) to check and give credits to the people who created the headcanons i based this story off, but i also got the hc that artemis actually likes to be called princess when having sex and that she's rather loud when they're doing it ,, but yeah, credits to these tumblr users
> 
> anyways ,, this is getting too long already, enjoy it!
> 
> song: homewrecker ,, by marina (and the diamonds)

To the world, she was no one else but Electra Heart. That was the name. She wore a heart on her left cheek. She was a homewrecker.

No one really knew her, but men couldn't help but fall head over heels for the blonde woman. And they only realized they shouldn't when it was too late.

Word on the street is that someone broke her heart long ago, and she swore to make every heartbreaker's life a ruin by becoming the Homewrecker. Some even say she's a mythological figure, that something supernatural in her eyes attracts men to her like fish in her fishnet. Electra just laughs as she counts her new accomplishment.

A month was all it took to leave Johnathan Smith broke, crying and divorced. If Electra must say, he deserved it. Everyone she did this to deserved it, that was the job. He had cheated and humiliated his sister-in-law with his wife -- now both ex. Electra wasn't paid to do this job, as the job itself paid her. She was just happy when on the run, and if she could do something for random strangers who typed away their cheating stories online, then so be it. How it felt good to fly back home with a few thousand more in her bank account and the clean conscience of the payback of a filthy dirty man.

There was no track of Electra Heart, whatsoever. Electra didn't exist if you tried to search it up, no. Electra was a persona. And the Homewrecker was one of her archetypes. If most, what you'd come up with when searching for Electra Heart were random conspiracies posted by anon users in suspicious blogs.

Back in her house -- or should she say, mansion -- in the coast, a grin illuminated her face as she dropped her bags carelessly on the floor. Everything in her life was expensive, but bought by her - or rather, her long string of "lovers" -, making Electra become a high maintenance girl. The contrast of her perfectly done brown roots with her exotic curves and tall figure. Hidden under a coat of innocence and covered in pastel clothes from the 50's, Electra Heart turned your whole life upside down in a matter of a blink.

Electra couldn't lie, the disgust of having to touch another man was easily washed away when those greens filled her bank account and another woman was living her life even more happily knowing a bastard was finally in misery.

She liked being Electra. She liked being in control. It was such an empowering feeling, she couldn't even explain. Electra gave her another view of everything, including herself. She could play and be Electra tonight, even if only for herself.

If there's anything useful she learned with being Electra is the fact that she doesn't need anyone in her life, specially a man. She is way better on her own, and that moment was the living proof of it.

Picking up a certain bag from the ground, she made her way up the fancy staircase and stepped inside the huge bedroom. The bag was thrown over the silk bedsheets and opened, her perfectly manicured hands searching for a specific package. As she found it, she pulled it out and her fingers unlaced the pink bow over it. Then lifting the top of the box, her eyes lighted up at the sight of the new lingerie set she had bought for herself. In black, to change from the usual pastel colors Electra was devoted to.

She wasted no time in stripping her clothes from the day and changing into the new lace set, complete with the matching thigh high stockings and some black stilettos. Her reflection in the window wall in front of her pleased her already. It definitely felt good to treat herself from time to time. Proceeding to walk into the bathroom, she picked up the black eyeliner and drew the usual black heart on her left cheek before tying her hair up and putting on the blonde wig. If she didn't love the exotic natural color of her hair so much, she would definitely dye it blonde.

She then appreciated her full look in the mirror and couldn't help but smirk. The woman was well aware of her attributes, and there's nothing a female can love more than feeling as sexy as she was feeling in that moment. Her hands traced her curves slowly, and she couldn't help but sometimes think of how she would like to pamper up like this for someone. But she had long ago decided this was better for herself, that the casual sex and touchy hands were Electra's thing, with no feelings, only part of the job.

Grabbing the matching sheet and fur black kimono, she dressed it as her heels clicked her way downstairs and let it fall down her shoulders. Once the woman got to the kitchen, she allowed herself to open a bottle of the fanciest pink champagne in her pantry and pour a full glass for herself.

"To more heartbreaks and fancy liquor" she smiled, raising her glass and then taking a large sip of it.

Holding her glass in one hand and the neck of the bottle on the other, her heels clicked against the perfectly polished marble floor once again. Sliding the huge glass door open, the woman stepped outside and concluded the night weather was really quite nice for that summer night. The utensils she held before were placed on the table besides the sunlounger she decided she'd settle in.

Extending one leg and bending the other one, she relaxed back into her seat and watched the light up pool water move in tiny, soothing waves. Then allowing her eyes to close, a smug smile appearing in her face and never leaving. No, she didn't regret a single thing. This was a great life. She had money, she had control, and she had no one. That's all she ever wanted.

What else could a girl ever want?

"Well, look at it" a raspy and low well-known voice sounded and all of the alarms inside her rang. "The infamous Electra Heart... or should I say-..."

"Who are you and how did you get here?" she got up right away, cutting him off. "Do you know this is invasion of property? Leave or I'm calling the police"

"Oh, is it? C'mon, we both know there's no need for it Mrs. Grace..." he now walked his way towards her. "Or should I say, Artemis"

"I don't know that Artemis whom you speak of" she tried to protest, nervously. "Neither do I know you, so please leave"

"You're not fooling anyone, Red. You can discard the wig now" he got close enough for her to notice the smirk resting on his lips. "We both know I prefer the red hair"

"Oh, is it?" she took a step closer to him, pulling the wig out of her head and throwing it at him, letting her long red hair fall down her back. "Don't tell me Isabel dyed her hair red to satisfy your fetishes"

"Artemis-..." he started, but she cut him off.

"No, Jason. Don't" she spat out. "What are you even doing here? And how did you find me?"

"To figure out the face under Electra Heart, and what a great help it was that your passage by Gotham City didn't go unnoticed" Jason pulled a picture out of his back pocket and handed it to her. "Be more careful when using public booths to make business calls, alright?"

Roughly pulling the picture from his hand, she took a quick look at the low quality shot someone took of her from far away and closed her fist before crumpling it into a ball and throwing it into the pool by her side.

"What do you want?" Artemis went straight to the point, coldly.

"I want to know why, Artemis" was his answer. "Why are you doing this? Why are you leaving these innocent men living miserably?"

"Oh, so you're playing the good guy now? I never painted Jason Todd as the hero of the day" she could help but let out an ironic laugh. "Please, those men were pigs. They deserved it. Even if I didn't ruin it for them in the end, they ruined themselves right away. Every and each one of those filthy bastards had Electra as their "lover" for their own will, and didn't even felt a little bit of regret in doing so!"

"I'm no fucking hero, Artemis. You know that" he spat out.

"Oh, I surely do. You are just like them. In fact..." she smirked, taking another step forward, which left them dangerously close to each other. "...this all began with you, five years ago. You broke my heart. You know I had to leave, but when I came back, you didn't even search for me. No. The only thing I got was the news from someone that weeks after I left, you were already kissing Isabel and going out with her"

"I didn't search for you? Well, you didn't come searching for me either!" his cold and angry glare now switched to a smug smile on his lips. "Oh... now I get it... Electra's blonde because Isabel is blonde. Electra wears such delicate and innocent pastel colored clothes because Isabel was too much of a perfect girly girl compared to you. Electra is a personification of what you think would be the standards you'd have to stand up for to come back to me"

"No! I-..." she screamed out in his face, now completely angry. "You're an asshole, Jason! I was saving you for last, but now I see I should have started with you, bastard!"

"No, you weren't" the smile was still on his face. "You weren't going to ruin my life, because you still love me. You were hoping one day you'd be so comfortable with Electra that you'd become her completely and I would finally accept you back"

"You think I'm doing this for you?!" anyone could now see the anger streaming out of her body. "I think you might be the one still in love with me. After all, you were the one who bothered to search for me and come here"

"I didn't search for you, why the fuck would I do that?" Jason protested. "I obviously had heard about the Electra Heart rumor, and it wasn't my fault if you were careless enough to let yourself be snapped when I was walking around Gotham casually and saw someone who matched the description perfectly. It was too much of a good mystery for me to let it go unnoticed"

"Please, we both know you don't give a damn about those online mysteries, neither about what happened to those men" her hand trailed over his chest up to his shoulder while she rubbed her leg up against his. "You just needed a pretext to see me, because we both know I'm better than her. Admit it, you're tired Jason. Tired of that bland woman. You miss the thrill and the adrenaline rushing through your veins. You miss me"

"No, Artemis, I don't" he took hold of her wrist, pulling her hand back from him. 

"You do" she pulled him even closer by grabbing a fistful of his shirt. "You know you do, don't even try to deny that to yourself. I am the only one who can give you what you want, and you know that. You're not normal, you don't want that type of life, Jason. And we both know I could give you what you need and want. But it's too late for that now"

Artemis let go of him, pushing him back weak enough to make him stumble a bit, and made her way back to the table, letting her kimono fall down to the floor on her way to expose herself to him fully.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I was busy when you arrived here" she said, then reaching for her glass and taking another sip of the champagne, a large one to try and forget what had just happened. "I presume you know your way out, as you came in here by yourself. So, goodnight Jason Todd. May you have a great life"

Not even a second after her glass was placed back down on top of the table, her body was spun around and his lips were pressed against hers, involving her in a fierce kiss, burning in desire. Their kiss was heated and desperate, as their hands groped and explored every single inch of each other once again. Artemis wouldn't admit it, but she missed the way he wasn't gentle with her, she missed how desperate he always was for her, and she always answered him back.

In a matter of seconds, Jason was carelessly thrown on the sunlounger where she previously laid down with Artemis sitting on top of his lap. His hands groped her ass while she tried to get rid of his upper clothing. With a little help from his desperate, horny state, Artemis finally got rid of the signature leather jacket and the t-shirt he wore, throwing them somewhere on the floor, and her lips dived right against his skin, from his neck to all over his torso, marking her territory.

"I hope the Little Miss won't mind these" she said, referring to the obvious marks she was planting all over his body. 

"Artemis, please..." his strong hands found its place around her waist and worked to pull her closer. "Don't turn me off. Don't make me regret this"

"Turn you off? Oh, Jason..." she moved her waist right on top of his erection, still covered by his pants and underwear. "You think I don't know exactly what to say to turn you on even more? You're just saying that to make yourself feel better, to illude yourself that what you're doing isn't wrong..."

He knew she was right, and he couldn't hold it in any longer. In fact, he didn't even give a single fuck about anything in that moment besides the redhead on top of him in.

His hands now moved up her back to unclasp her bra, then discarding it like she did with his clothes as soon as he got it off of her. He then wasted no time in moving his hands back to her body, craving the touch of her warm skin, but this time playing with her breasts. The face she made as she placed her arms over his shoulders to bring them closer to his face told Jason everything he needed to know. He grinned at that.

"You want to do it here?" he asked, before diving into sucking on her nipples.

"Have I ever had any problem with the place, Jason?" she bit her lip and let her head fall back, then running her fingers through his hair to pull it softly. "Besides, the night is still young, and I believe you don't have a curfew. We can do it wherever you'd like"

Jason smiled as his mouth kept playing with her breasts -- along with his hands -- and the slight scratching of Artemis' long nails on the top of his back told him how much she was enjoying it.

Now moving his hands back to her waist, he spun them in a swift moment, now staying on top as she laid down where he previously sat. Kicking her legs open with his knee, Jason placed himself in between them.

"As much as I loved to see you in this, Princess" Jason smirked as his fingers now played with the side strings of her lace thong. "It has to go"

He pulled the thong down slowly, then sliding it down her legs and throwing it away, like every other piece of clothing any of them was wearing that night. His hands then moved up to the top of her stockings, but that was where she stopped him.

"No" she said. "Keep them on. The heels too"

"Never understood your obsession with thigh highs, but fuck, you do look hot as hell in them, Princess" he placed a kiss on her lower stomach. "Speaking of Princess, we should get you a crown next time"

"Jason" his name came out more as a desperate moan than as a consistent call out word. "Just shut up and do your thing already"

"Only if you promise you'll wear a crown the next time" he teased with a smug smile on his face, knowing well how she liked to be called "Princess" in bed.

"I'll wear one tonight, put please!" Artemis' hand moved to the top of his head, pushing it down.

Jason smiled triumphantly before spreading her legs open and planting kisses all over her thighs, brushing the tips of his fingers lightly against her inner thighs. He could feel her body tremble over his touch, the shivers running down her spine as she silently begged for more. He kissed all over her body, teasing her, until he finally got to her desired spot and started working on her.

Artemis was in ecstasy with the way his tongue worked on her. Her back arched as his hands found its place on her thighs, pulling her closer to him. She couldn't help but moan with the precision of his tongue licking up and down her folds.

"Jason" she moaned, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling it.

"Shhhh Princess, be careful" he looked up at her, a smug look on his face. "We don't want to wake up the neighbors now, do we?"

"Fuck the neighbors" she breathed out, her voice dark, filled with lust and desire. "I want you"

That was enough for Jason to know what to do in order to drive the woman even more crazy than she already was. Her eyes widened as she felt his fingers fill her, stimulating her body. Artemis' whole body shivered, and her back kept arching in such a perfect curve as the nonsense coming out of her mouth couldn't be controlled anymore. Jason had forgotten how vocal she could get, and how much he loved it.

Not long after, he started to feel her body begging to come undone, so he stopped, earning a disapproving grunt from Artemis. He sat and looked up at her with a smirk on his lips, licking his fingers clean as his eyes never left hers.

"Why did you stop?" she demanded to know, a burning desire never leaving her gaze.

"Because I have another thing in mind now" he leaned in to kiss her lips, while her hands worked on getting rid of his jeans and underwear.

"You used to be more submissive when we were togheter" she murmured against his lips as her hands trailed down his back, scratching it, until she reached his ass.

"Things change" his lips moved down to her neck, making sure he marked it as his. 

"You're lucky I am not in the mood to fully dominate you tonight" she pulled his head out of her neck to look at him right in the eyes. "We will leave that for the next time. I want to see how much you have changed tonight"

After diving in for another hungry kiss, Jason got up, pulling Artemis with him by the waist. He led them towards the glass door and pressed her naked body against it, as her back faced him. Artemis felt her nipples harden at the impact of the cold glass touching her warm skin, and she could feel Jason's body against hers as he wrapped both his arms around her waist. His scent invaded her nostrils as his piercing gaze stared into hers through their reflection on the glass, making the fire in her burning even more with passion.

Pushing her waist back to bend her over a bit, he then pinned her hands above her head, Jason placed himself against her entrance and in a matter of seconds, Artemis could fill his full length filling her perfectly. She moaned as he moved in and out of her, asking him for more as he drove her crazy. She could hear him moan too after a while as he picked up the pace, going faster. One of his hands then trailed down from her waist to stimulate her clit.

"Oh fuck, Jason..." her sweaty palms would definitely leave marks on that window, as well as the fogged up area where her head rested against, due to her rushed breathing. 

"What was it, Princess?" sounded his raspy voice in her ear, his breathing already rushed as well. "What do you want?"

"I-..." she moaned as he hit her right on the spot, banging against the glass. "I want you, Jason"

Artemis didn't like to beg, neither to have someone other than her in control, but she had to admit... it felt good. Jason knew how to play her, what buttons to push, and that made her submit to him... even if not for long.

Soon Artemis' moans sounded even louder, and Jason felt her body tighten around him, announcing him she was about to come. Jason's movements got quicker and faster and soon she was coming undone in his arms, mumbling incoherent things under her breath. He felt his orgasm growing closer inside him as well and he moved his hands to hold her up for a few more seconds. With one arm around her torso and the other hand holding her face up and body closer by her neck, he grunted in her ear as he came inside her, an intense wave of pleasure washing over him.

Slowly sliding himself out of her after recomposing himself, Jason took a step back to admire the damage he had done to her. Artemis' back now leaned against the glass door to hold her up, due to her legs almost giving out on her with the impact of the orgasm she just had, and Jason admired her figure as their mixed juices now trailed down her thigh and over her stockings.

Her gaze finally met his as she got a hold of herself, and the lust present in them told her she wasn't satisfied yet. Good news was, he wasn't satisfied either.

"So, Princess, what did you think?" he asked as she recomposed herself, standing up straight.

"Not bad" she turned around, opening the glass door and stepping in, then calling him inside with her index finger. "But I will show you what kind of "Princess" I am now"

Jason followed her inside, then closing the door behind him, and as he turned back around to face her, she was placing a sparkly tiara on top of her messy red hair. Artemis knew her worth. She was confident of herself, she knew how good she was - in every aspect -, and that turned Jason on more than anything.

"Before you ask, I don't wear these" she pointed at the accessory in her head. "Electra does, she's the Beauty Queen"

"Humm, I see..." he walked closer to her, his hand rubbing over the marks he left all over her neck earlier. "But you're not Electra Heart now. You're Artemis Grace, the Princess, so wipe that away"

His thumb brushed over her left cheek, wiping away the black heart and turning it into a black smudge, matching with her now ruined makeup from that day.

"Oh, what a beautiful sight" he smirked as his hand slid down her cheek slowly, with Artemis opening her mouth to suck on his thumb. "Deserving of a picture"

"I bet you still have them" she smirked back, leaning forward to brush their lips togheter. "Even after all these years"

"I do" his hand wrapped around her neck, pulling her back as she choked a bit. "And I know for a fact that you still have yours. So perhaps we should join this one to the collection"

The corners of her lips turned up into a smug smile as her hands wrapped around his wrist. A quick snap surprised her, as Jason snapped a picture of her with her Polaroid camera, conveniently placed on top of a close shelf. Letting go of her neck allowed Artemis to finally breathe again, as Jason amused himself shaking the print to show her his souvenir from the night.

"I believe you still remember my best angle" she smirked, taking the picture from his hand as she studied it.

"You look good in every angle, Artemis" he took it back from her, only to place it away with the camera without taking his eyes off of her. "Now let's continue, I'll get that later"

"Why such a rush?" her hands were placed on top of his shoulders, throwing him carelessly on the couch, never breaking their gaze. "I believe we still have plenty of time in our hands"

At the sound of those words, Jason's face lit up and he lifted himself up from where he laid carelessly on the couch to reach for her arm and pull her down, but he was soon stopped by a black stiletto heel on top of his chest.

"Oh, no, Jason" she giggled, placing her hands on her waist as she bent over to get closer to him. "It's my turn now, so you'll shut up and do as I say"

She took her foot off of his chest, standing fiercely in front of him as he waited for her orders. Electra might be a sweet dream, but Artemis was one hell of a night.

"Sit up" she ordered. "And don't touch me"

Jason did what he was told. He sat up, and his eyes widened at the sight of Artemis' hands running down her body slowly, exactly the way he would to if he could touch her. She bent over, placing her hands on top of his thighs to plant a sloppy kiss on his lips, before locking their eyes once again and kneeling in front of him. As she spread his legs open and ran her hands over his thighs, Jason couldn't help but smirk, knowing he was about to get rewarded. The hard part? Not touching her, and he knew there would be a punishment if he didn't obey.

Taking his shaft in her hand, she licked his whole length slowly, from the bottom to the top, never breaking the eye contact. His reaction was priceless, and it plastered a mischievous grin on her face as she sucked on the tip. Jason bit on his lower lip as he squeezed the pillows spread over the couch, trying his best not to touch her. Slowly fitting his whole length inside her mouth, Jason couldn't help but let out a moan, as she slowly took it out of her mouth. Artemis sucked and licked on it at such a ridiculous slow pace that Jason felt like his mind was going to blow anytime already.

He wasn't as loud and vocal as the woman placed between his legs, not even close, but right now Jason couldn't help but express her how great that felt. Her fingers brushed against his inner thighs -- oh, how she loved his thighs! -- before giving his balls some attention, and he felt like it was getting harder and harder to resist the urge to touch her.

Jason had already begged her multiple times to go faster, but Artemis loved torturing him, so she refused to do so. She wanted to test him, see if he'd break the rule. And fuck it! Gladly for Artemis, Jason can't contain himself when he's horny, so he buried his hands in the mass of red hair on top of her head, moving her head up and down at such a fast rhythm she had to press her palms against his thighs for support.

In a mix of low choking noises and Jason's vocal demonstrations of satisfaction, he came undone right inside her mouth with a loud grunt. He let his head fall back, his eyes closed as he got his breathing back. As he felt her soft lips break the touch with his shaft, Jason looked down, only to find the redhead staring right up at him and swallowing his load.

"You touched me" she said as she got up, wiping away the corners of her mouth with her finger in such a seductive way that got Jason ready for another round already. "When I specifically told you not to"

"I'm sorry, Princess, but that was torture" he explained as he tried to get up, only to be stopped by a hand on his head, pushing him back down on the couch. "You know I can't hold myself when I'm with you"

"After five years you still haven't learned to obey when it's your turn to do so" her hand moved to his chin, lifting his face up so he could stare at her, a huge smirk on her face. "I take it you have to be the one always taking the initiative with Isabel"

Artemis kneeled on top of him, one leg on each side of his, while her arms rested around his neck. Their laps never touched each other, but she bent down enough for their lips to brush togheter.

"I don't need you to admit it, Jason" she whispered. "I know I'm better than her, I know I'm better than any other woman out there, and I know you like that more than anything else"

He didn't say anything. No. He only let her press her soft lips against his in a soft kiss, which in a matter of seconds, turned into something heated and already burning with desire for each other. They could never grow tired of each other, and that was what made their relationship so intense.

As she finally broke the kiss, Artemis got back up, fixing the tiara in her head as best as she could and then stretching out her hand for Jason to take it.

"C'mon" she spoke as he took her hand and got up from the couch. "I believe I am still in charge here"

Leading him up the staircase, Artemis walked down the hallway until she reached the all familiar door of her room. Sliding it open, she took the bag and previous clothes that were placed on top of the bed from there and told him to lay down as she looked in her drawers for something she hadn't used in a while.

"What are you going to do, Princess?" Jason asked as she climbed on top of his lap, her ass already rubbing against his erection.

"Me? Nothing" a smile appeared on her face as she took his right arm and closed the handcuff around his wrist, then bringing it up and closing it around his other wrist, tying him to the headboard. "Just making sure you don't touch this time"

"Fuck..." he murmured, his eyes glued on the sight of her playing with her breasts slowly, bending over to stay closer to his face. "This is torture..."

"It is" the smirk on her face never disappeared, as her hands trailed down and she started to finger herself on top of him slowly as she moaned.

It was torture for Jason to watch her do to herself what he had done to her earlier. To know he could be causing her that pleasure - or even more - if Artemis didn't cuff him. The pace she slid her soaking fingers in and out was torturing for both her to feel and me to watch, but Artemis loved torture.

Pulling them out, Artemis licked her fingers before stuffing them on Jason's mouth, who sucked them clean with no hesitation.

Placing herself on top of his pulsating erection, Jason could already feel how wet she was for him, as she rubbed against his length. After a while of the torturing - that got them both moaning filthy things at each other - Artemis decided she would let him fill her insides. But as Jason braced himself for even more torture, he didn't expect her to sit on his shaft all at once and ride at a quick pace.

Artemis bent over, placing her palms on top of his chest, as she bounced her hips up and down quickly. They both breathed fast and moaned incoherent things, lost in a mutual wave of lust. She increased the rhythm more and more each time, bending over to give him an intense sloppy kiss as the wave of ecstasy built over again inside of them, and in a few minutes, their backs were arched and they came togheter on each other. The feeling of her pulsating around him as he filled her insides drove them crazy, and Artemis' body grew limp on top of Jason's.

She reached out to unlock the handcuffs from Jason, then letting her body fall limp on top of his, burying her face on the crook of his neck as she tried to gain her breath back. Jason did the same, rubbing a hand up and down her back. That one had been intense. They both stayed like that for a while, not saying anything, only enjoying each other's touch in secret, like the good old times.

After a while they finally recomposed themselves, but none of them wanted to make the effort to move away from each other. Jason knew everything Artemis had said earlier was true, and he didn't even try to protest it. He didn't want to think about the consequences of this. Tomorrow was a new day, and right now, Jason just wanted to enjoy every minute he had with the redhead.

"Red...?" he called out for her, to which she replied with a muffled "hmmm", as she still hadn't moved from her previous position. "You said the night was young, and that we had the whole house to explore... And since I kind of owe you an orgasm, I was thinking the dining table would be great. And the shower too"

She took her head out of the crook of his neck to look up at him, only to find him staring at her with a smile on his face. Artemis corresponded the smile, and Jason knew immediately what she meant with that look, diving in for a slow, passionate kiss before they decided to get up and continue their night adventure.

Artemis didn't know what to take from here. What would happen to Electra Heart? Would she stop being a Homewrecker? Would Electra have to become a Beauty Queen, or turn into an Idle Teen, wishing she had been so great -- like Isabel -- years ago so she would still be with him? Would Electra have to become a Housewife if he accepted her back?

Artemis had no idea.

But she knew one thing.

As her life was a mess, she would still be looking good in her dress, followed by her trail of millions of hearts, broken just for fun...

...and now, Jason Peter Todd would be the death of Electra Heart.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea why i wrote this, neither how it got this long ,, but anyways, let me know what you think ;)


End file.
